


Private Eyes

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Confessions, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Developing Relationship, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Misunderstandings, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Temptation, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank believes that Connor has no sexual feelings, so he's surprised when he logs into his home security camera system and sees Connor toying himself with a huge dildo.Racked with guilt, he jerks off in the DPD bathroom to the images, but he's never been a man for lies and this one is threatening to strangle him. He knows he has to confess the truth to Connor... but will the android be disgusted when he knows what Hank's done?





	Private Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, another PWP! I promise some plotty fic soon, but for now enjoy this steaming hot straight-out-of-the-oven HankCon porn!
> 
> Just a note that I refer to Connor's genitalia as hole and dick. It's trans porn written by a trans dude, folks, so if that's not your bag, you know where the back button is.

Hank sighed as he sat down at his desk. He hated staying late at the precinct, especially as Connor had left for the day. He had a report to wrap up and Connor needed to head down to Android Zone to get a malfunctioning sensor checked out. Nothing major, he'd assured Hank.

Hank pulled his phone out of his pocket. The long hours sometimes took their toll on Sumo, and the dog had taken to destroying his possessions. He'd installed cameras to keep an eye on the dog and make sure he wasn't getting into too much mischief after he'd chewed up one of his last photo albums of Cole and some rare Motown vinyls.

Just thinking about those lost memories stung, and Hank bit his lip. He'd just check the cameras, finish up his paperwork and go the hell home. With any luck, Connor would be back by then and he could stop worrying about the sensor thing. Or he'd just drink his feelings away until Connor got home, but he was trying to stop doing that. He'd cut back a lot, but there were still times when his emotions were too much to bear and he needed something to take the edge off.

He started as he swiped to the bedroom camera. Someone was in his bedroom, laying on the bed. Worse, they were naked. The figure lifted his head and with a mixture of relief and horror, Hank identified Connor in the image. The android was resting against the pillows in the low light, his legs spread. He was pushing a huge dildo into his hole, emitting a gasp as he speared himself with the massive toy.

Hank almost dropped the phone. He fumbled with it in his lap as Gavin wandered to his desk, and Hank hoped he hadn't heard the unmistakable sounds of pleasure coming through the phone's speakers. He clicked the phone off, knowing he shouldn't look, but desire coursed down his spine, quickening his dick.

God, he hadn't even known Connor was capable of sexual desire. He'd had no idea what rested between his legs and he'd never thought it appropriate to ask. He'd imagined a flat panel or something. Androids didn't have hormones. The sex androids made for places like the Eden Club were created with human pleasures in mind. He had no idea that androids were actually capable of experiencing desire themselves.

But apparently Connor had sexual feelings, and he was experimenting on Hank's bed, pleasuring himself with sex toys. Hank bit his lip, cursing his dry mouth and his tight jeans. He wasn't going to look any more. Connor deserved his privacy. He was figuring things out, and Hank had no place in that. Voyeurism was a violation of Connor's rights, and Hank wasn't going to fall into temptation. He pulled his chair in close to his desk and started to write the report.

He couldn't get the thought of Connor out of his mind. The sentences he wrote were pure garbage, grade-school level language as his lizard-brain set to imagining Connor fucking himself with the dildo. He wanted to be that toy, and he flushed with shame. Connor wouldn't give a dirty old man like him a second look. Especially once he found out Hank had seen him indulging in his private time.

His dick was so hard it ached. He pushed his chair away from the desk, stalking across the bullpen. He didn't exactly make it a habit to masturbate at work, but he was never going to get the report done unless he cleared his mind. He locked himself in the end stall and unbuckled his belt, closing his hand around his thick cock.

It was difficult to concentrate. Someone came in and used the urinal before leaving. Hank checked his messages until they were down the hall, the camera app just one touch away.

Now he knew how Eve had felt in the Garden. He was powerless to resist the forbidden fruit of Connor pleasuring himself on his bed. He thumbed the app, turning the sound down so it didn't echo off the stall. Connor was taking things slow from the looks of it. His face was flushed in a simulation of human arousal, his mouth slightly open, the flared base of the dildo showing it was still buried inside him. His thumb and index finger gently stroked the small dick that protruded just above his hole, and the gasps coming from his mouth were needy and desperate. Hank grasped his cock, jerking himself off as Connor started to move the dildo again, fucking himself on it.

Hank wished it was him, and he knew he was going to hell for that, pure and simple. He shouldn't be watching this private act and yet he couldn't tear himself away. Connor threw his head back as he fucked himself hard and deep, playing with his pretty little dick until he was whining. He jerked and spasmed as he came, crying out and Hank bit his lip as he thought about that gorgeous hole squeezing his cock until he shot his load deep inside Connor. A couple more strokes and he came all over his hand, biting down to avoid crying out. On the video Connor was pulling the dildo out, and Hank almost lost his mind as Connor licked it, his spent dick twitching. He killed the feed almost like he'd been seen, ashamed to admit he'd viewed something he wasn't supposed to. He cleaned up the stall, hoping the bleachy smell of his semen didn't linger.

He finished the report and filed it, aware that it was probably garbage. It didn't matter. It had been an open-and-shut case. The suspect had cracked in the interrogation room, giving them a full confession. The bad English coming out of his addled brain wasn't going to change that.

Guilt flooded him as he drove home. How was he going to look Connor in the eye when he'd spied on him? He didn't have the right to meet those chestnut brown eyes. He let out a long sigh as he pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. Sumo barked inside the house and Hank knew he couldn't linger in the car or risk giving himself away. Normal people didn't sit in their driveways and brood.

"Welcome home, Hank." Connor was dressed in Hank's hoodie and a pair of jeans. The hoodie looked good on him, but Hank wanted to take it off and kiss Connor all over. He could make Connor cry out far better than a dildo ever could. He could—

"Hey. The sensor thing fixed?" Hank tried to sound casual as he wandered into the kitchen and shucked his spring jacket off, tossing it over the back of a chair at the table. "Nothin' major, right?"

"I told you it was nothing to worry about," Connor insisted.

"I know. I just don't like thinkin' you're breaking down already." Hank went to the fridge and pulled out a cold beer. He needed it tonight. Hopefully a little alcohol would help him forget what an unpleasant person he was. He hated this web of lies they were spinning. This wasn't how he did things, but the truth was something he could never say out loud. Connor would be disgusted if he knew that Hank had watched him masturbate. He would move out and find his own place, and Hank would be alone again.

"I was able to fix it myself, actually," Connor explained. He placed his hand on Hank's arm, and Hank paused, the fridge door swinging shut of its own accord. "It was a minor calibration error. I should have noticed it during routine diagnostics."

Hank was almost touched by the fact that Connor was trying to ease Hank's worries, that he was backpedaling on the lie about where he'd been to spare Hank's feelings. It only made him feel more guilty and he pulled the tab on the beer, knocking half the can back in a few gulps.

"Come on, there's a game," Hank said, breaking the awkward silence between them. "Denton Carter's been fuckin' awful lately. Let's see if he can pull himself together, yeah?" He slumped down on the couch. Connor changed the channel without the need to find the remote, and Sumo curled up on the rug and went to sleep. They sat in silence as the game went on, Hank perpetually distracted by Connor's presence nearby. The android had barely said a word, in contrast to his usual chatty self. Maybe now he'd discovered his sexual side, he'd find it weird living with Hank. It was only logical that he'd want to move out and find himself a partner. The boy probably saw him as a parental figure. It would make him sick if he knew what Hank had done.

The game ended. Hank got up from the sofa, ready to go to bed and forget about the day he'd had. Maybe in the morning he'd feel less ashamed. A good night's sleep might make this all seem hazy, like a bad dream.

"Hank." Connor grasped his hand and Hank jerked back to reality.

"What?" Hank asked, a little terse. These casual touches were getting to be too much. It wasn't right to let Connor go on thinking that Hank was a safe person to be around when he had such predatory tendencies. 

"That's quite a camera system you installed," Connor observed.

Hank blinked. His mouth fell open slightly as the implications of Connor's words flooded in. He knew he was being watched and he'd touched himself anyway. He was either goading Hank to watch or he knew he'd seen. Or maybe he'd noticed the cameras after the fact and was terrified that Hank had been spying on him. It was impossible to know which one.

"I installed cameras because of Sumo. He was ripping up the house. I wanted to keep an eye on him. I can take them down if you'd like. I don't need 'em anymore. He hasn't torn anything up in a while." Hank wandered towards the bedroom, wondering if this was the end of their friendship. The guilt had already changed things between them. He could feel a new tension in the air that hadn't been present before. If only he'd closed the app when he'd seen Connor in the image. He could have done the right thing.

He could still do the right thing.

"I'm sorry." Hank fixed Connor with an apologetic stare. "I was checking the cameras, and I didn't mean to pry, but I couldn't look away. I saw… I saw everything, Connor. I'm a dirty old pervert who doesn't deserve you in my life."

Connor's voice was soft, tentative. "Did you like what you saw?"

Hank closed his eyes, the truth that would end their friendship on the tip of his tongue. "I went into the DPD bathroom and I jerked off to it." Hank's cheeks were burning. Connor was going to slap him any moment and walk out. "I'm so ashamed. You deserve better than to live with someone who doesn't respect your privacy."

"I knew you were watching, Hank. I was counting on it." It was Connor's turn to blush. "You never seemed to see me as a sexual being. I didn't know if you were uninterested, or if you simply saw our bond as familial. When you logged into the camera system for fifteen minutes, I had my answer."

Hank opened his eyes, realizing the slap wasn't coming. "I thought I was spyin' on you and you were giving me a show the entire time?" Hank stood rooted to the spot, incredulous.

"Hank, I can hack any computer system remotely. If I'd wanted privacy, I would have shut the camera off. I wanted you to watch me."

"Jesus, Connor. I don't know what to say. I never knew you were so calculating." Hank stared at the android in a new light, relief washing over him. He closed the distance between them before he could allow himself to think too much. He steered Connor against the wall, silencing him with a crushing kiss that he only pulled away from to breathe.

He whispered into Connor's ear. "I got somethin' a bit bigger than that dildo to stuff inside you, if you're willing."

"Yes," Connor gasped. Hank pushed his hoodie up and over his head, planting kisses on his chest as he unbuckled Connor's belt.

"I was losing my mind watching you toying yourself. You've got the prettiest moans, and you look so good stuffed full of cock." Hank couldn't believe he was actually here, doing this. Their conversation should have ended in recriminations and heartbreak, but instead he was rubbing Connor's erect dick with his thumb, watching Connor squirm as he clawed at the wallpaper.

"Please, Hank. I've wanted this for months," Connor gasped. "I wasn't lying about the malfunction. I did encounter an error, but it wasn't a sensor problem. I exceeded my memory capacity with preconstructions of us performing various sexual acts on one another."

"Oh yeah?" Hank was grinning now as Connor unbuttoned his shirt and eased him out of it. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Connor as the boy eyed him up greedily, like a snack he was about to eat. "Are you certain about this? I'm not exactly what society deems attractive, you know. You could do a lot better than me."

"Public perception is wrong about many things, including standards of attractiveness," Connor countered. "I think you are the most handsome person I've ever met."

"That is a malfunction you might wanna get checked out," Hank teased as Connor pulled out Hank's dick, testing the weight of it in his hand. He thumbed pre-cum off the tip, raising it to his mouth and licking it, and Hank's witty retort about sample analysis died on his lips as he saw the look in Connor's eyes. Desperate. Demanding. He picked Connor up, amazed at how little the android weighed as he took him into the bedroom, setting him down on the bed he'd pleased himself on just hours before. He spread Connor's legs and was about to go to town with his mouth when Connor stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

That demanding look was back in Connor's eyes, and Hank thought he was going to melt beneath that stare. "Enough foreplay. I need you inside me, Hank."

"I am not gonna argue with that," Hank muttered. He pressed the head of his cock to Connor's slick hole and pushed inside slowly, savoring the sensation of breaching Connor's tight passage. Connor pushed against him, desperate to impale himself deeper on Hank's dick. He was so eager, whining as he buried Hank to the root. Hank thrust slowly, wanting to be gentle, and found himself flat on his back as Connor skillfully rolled them both over until he was on top. He rode Hank's cock with the kind of stamina only an android could have, and Hank was glad he'd come already that day or he would have blown his load right there and then. He gripped Connor's hip with his left hand, using his right to give Connor's dick some attention. Connor threw his head back, his eyes lidded, and Hank hoped the camera had caught that blissed out look for future reference.

"Fuck, yeah, you're a good boy, Connor, taking my dick like a champ. Come for me," Hank urged, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Hank!" Connor cried out, his voice strangled. "I'm coming!" He squeezed Hank's dick with so much force that Hank came, shooting his load deep inside Connor as he let loose a string of unintelligible curses.

"Holy shit," Hank gasped, easing Connor off his dick. "This did not go how I expected." He chuckled as he pulled Connor into his embrace, planting soft kisses on his hair. "I was so worried you thought of me like a father figure. I never expected… this."

"I'll call you Daddy if you like," Connor said, and the playful sparkle in his eyes was both a promise and a threat. Hank's dick twitched and he chuckled into the pillow, hoping he hadn't bitten off more than one old man could possibly hope to chew on.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling a bit down on my fics lately, so any kind words are appreciated TBH.


End file.
